


It's a Girl!

by The_annoying_fangirl



Series: I'm Glad She Has You To Look Up Too [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Iron dad and Spider son, May and Peter adopted the Starks, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter and Tony are close, Tony and Pepper adopted the Parker's, Tony is a dad, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_annoying_fangirl/pseuds/The_annoying_fangirl
Summary: When Pepper becomes pregnant, Peter is over the moon, and the Starks are happy to include him in the familyBased off of Tumblr post





	It's a Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> Super fluffy! I am definitely planning on adding a bunch of cute one shots! Maybe even some featuring just Tony and Morgan, we'll see! You can request stuff in the comments!

After Thanos and the Infinity Stones, Peter began spending more and more time at the compound. All of the outlaw Avengers had been pardoned and the Accords had been signed so he often got to see and hang around with the other heros. It was nice, having people who understood him and what he went through. Being stuck in the soul stone had left him with anxiety and nightmares and paranoia and it was nice to have a support system.

He began spending his weekends there as well, taking residence in what was originally a guest room on Tony's floor but had since become his own. During this time he got to know Pepper really well. She was kind yet feisty and Peter admired how well she handled Tony. He also got to be a groomsman at the wedding and it was one of the best experiences of his life (seeing Natasha in a dress was a plus).

When Pepper announced her pregnancy, Peter was over the moon with excitement. He was happy for Tony, after everything the man had gone through he deserved the chance to settle down and have a family, he would be a good father. It got to a point that the baby was all Peter would talk about.

They were in the lab one day working on updated to the Iron Spider suit while Peter rambled.

"So I've been thinking of names, right, and if it's a girl I think you should name her Natasha because points with Nat is always a good thing plus you're guaranteeing she'll be a little warrior, and if it's a boy you should name it Peter because you would be setting him up for greatness." he said. Tony snorted, he was really rubbing off on the kid, he was getting more and more arrogant each day.

"We're not naming it Peter. One of you is enough." he said. Peter shrugged.

"Well, as long as you don't name it something dumb like Anthony or Tony." Peter teased.

"I take offense to that. Tony is a great name."

"Whenever I hear the name Tony the first word that comes to mind is stupid." 

"I like Morgan." Pepper's voice surprised them before Tony could snap back and they looked up to find her walking over with a plate of sandwiches. Peter rushed over and took it from her.

"No, no, I got it. What are you doing? You should rest." he said. She chuckled, endeared at his caring.

"Peter, I'm only two months pregnant, you can't even tell, I think I can manage a plate of sandwiches." she insisted. Peter set it down on the table.

"Morgan. Like your uncle? I like that..." Tony said.

"And it's gender nuteral which helps since we're keeping the gender a surprise." Pepper said. Tony nodded.

"Okay. I like it. Morgan." Tony agreed.

"That's it? Just like that?" Peter asked, looking between the adults. They nodded and Peter huffed.

"I still think you should have gone with Peter."

~~~

Peter's excitement grew as time went on and Pepper's stomach stretched to accommodate the life inside of her. He became attached to her side and as summer came around he spent most week days at the compound running around and grabbing things and doing chores so the soon to be mother didn't have to move. Their freezers were stocked with ice cream and Popsicles, the pantry full of twinkies, ding dongs, and cupcakes, all from a Peter rushing at the mere mention of a craving.

He also loved to feel her belly, especially as his senses allowed him to feel the heartbeat of the future Stark. When he first told Pepper of it, her face lit up.

"What does it sound like?" she asked in excitement. He leaned over, lightly pressing his hear to her stomach, ear splitting grin arriving to his face. He sat up.

"Like a healthy heartbeat." he said.

Listening to a heartbeat wasn't the only thing his spidy senses were good for, Peter knew an hour before Pepper went into labor that he the baby was coming.

"Mr. Stark-"

"How many times do I gotta tell you, kid, call me Tony."

"Right yeah, Tony, I think the baby is going to come soon, like, today soon." Peter said. Tony waved him off.

"Nah, the baby's not due for another week."

Sure enough an hour later Pepper was having contractions and Tony was a mess. Running around the place throwing things into a bag while shouting

"Breathe honey! Breathe!" and she would reply-

"Shut up and hurry!"

Meanwhile Peter sat next to her walking her through breathing exercises praying Tony would hurry. The car ride wasn't much better.

"Tony you just took a wrong turn!"

"No I didn't this is a short cut!"

"Uh, Mr. Stark, this isn't a short cut."

"I know what I'm doing!"

"Tony, I swear to God if I have this baby in the car-"

"You're not going to have the baby in the car! Stop yelling I'm trying to drive!"

Then they arrived at the hospital and Pepper and Tony disappeared into the labor room while Peter was more than happy to wait outside.

"Hey, they still back there?" May asked walking up in her nurse scrubs, Peter nodded.

"Yeah, it's been about an hour and a half. Tony packed the blanket you made." Peter replied. She smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"Aw, I'm so happy for them." she said softly. Peter leaned into her.

"Me too. I'm so excited!" he exclaimed. She chuckled and kissed the side of his head before letting him go.

"I know you are. I have to go and continue my shift, I'll come by later though," she said. Peter nodded and watched as she left, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Thirty minutes later the 16 year olds mentor, who had become more like a father figure, walked out, tears welling in his old eyes.

"It's a girl, Pete."

~~~

Pepper was sleeping in her hospital room. Peter and Tony stood side by side, looking a lot like father and son, watching the baby in the nursery. Her big blue eyes were open, looking at the ceiling above her. She was a beautiful baby girl and Peter itches to hold her.

"Tony, I think she's got your nose." he said.

"Does she?"

"Yeah, but she's got Peppers eyes for sure."

There were a few more bears of silence before Tony's gaze shifted from his daughter to his son.

"Thank you for being here today, you didn't have to go through all the trouble." he said. Peter looked up at him, a wide smile on his face.

"It was nothing, Tony. Thank you for... For letting me be apart of it. I'm glad it's not just May and I anymore." he said. Tony knew what he meant. Peter was glad May wasn't his only family any more. Peter was glad he had Pepper as another mother figure. Peter was glad he had the Avengers as aunts and uncles. Peter was glad he had Tony as a father figure. And so was Tony. Tony was glad he had Peter as a son.

"I'm glad she has you to look up too." he said, and a few years before he wouldn't have said anything, a few years before he would have played off a hug as opening a door because he was so damn afraid of emotion, but now he had a family and he wasn't afraid to tell them he loved them.

"What, me?" Peter asked, startled.

"Yeah, like an older brother." Tony answered. An older brother. Suddenly, that was all Peter wanted to be and it felt so good that Tony was letting him. Including him. Family. He turned back to look at Morgan who's eyes were now closed as she slept.

"I promise to protect her and to care for her, Tony. Whatever it takes." he said. Tony pulled the boy into a hug.

"I know you will."


End file.
